The present invention relates to an isotropic shock mounting system, and more particularly relates to a mechanical system for providing isotropic shock mountings for electronic apparatus such as displays.
The inclusion of such a system in hand-held electronic devices, such as signature capture devices, is important, since such devices are frequently subjected to high G levels when dropped. Current devices frequently do not supply the required level of shock mounting, since the displays of such devices typically fail when the devices are dropped from heights of less than two feet.
The market for portable hand-held electronic products is evolving toward smaller portable terminals. Stringent shock requirements are found, for example, in the package delivery industry. Other applications involving the need for displays in portable devices include retail, field service and other peripheral products.
Current methods of mounting displays or other electronic devices typically provide limited single-axis shock mountings. Such methods are normally capable of protecting displays from limited exposure to low-level mechanical shock. These methods may include mounting a packaged display directly to associated cabinetry without allowing for controlled deceleration, and using multiple pieces of extruded rubber to pinch the display between an associated bezel and carrier.